The Sixty Ninth Hunger Games
by Johnny Emm
Summary: With a number like that, someone is bound to make fun of it. But that makes President Snow angry. How will he punish those who mocked the games? I think the rating can give you an idea. Rated M for language, themes, and lemons.
1. Intro

For those of you looking for only sex, you're gonna be disappointed. Sex will merely be a factor in the death of the contestants. Anyway, this is just an intro. I plan to have 1,000+ word chapters in this story, unlike my other ones. Enough rambling.

"Let's start the killing. Start the killing." ~ Avenged Sevenfold

* * *

As the cold, metal platforms rose, the twenty-four contestants had to adjust their eyes. For some, the sun was like fire on their skin. For others, the sun was merely just a form of light. Why was this? Because this year, on the sixty-ninth annual Hunger Games, the arena had been split into four different sections.

Earth. The vast forest that stretched on for miles with trees that reached the sky.

Water. The clear-blue ocean that went to the horizon and beyond.

Fire. The deadly desert that had no elevation, water, or any form of life.

Wind. Another desert. But this one contained a sand dune that constantly blew the sand up the side of it, causing miny cyclones to form.

And in the middle of it all was the cornucopia that all of the contestants knew and feared. They were all equidistant from it; about thirty feet or so. From the opening, you could see arrows, pentamortes, BBB's, and many other instruments of torture. Surrounding the cornucopia were sleeping bags, tents, backpacks, and things needed to survive, not to kill.

There were four arena sections and twenty-four contestants, so there were six in each. The tributes from Districts 1, 2, and 3 were in the Earth section. Districts 4, 5, and 6 were in Water. 7, 8, 9 in Fire, and the rest in Wind. We'll get more in depth with these contestants after the initial killing spree.

The announcer's voice came on so loud that it made the water tremble.

"Hello contestants! Before we start the sixty-ninth annual Hunger Games,"-several of the tributes snickered-",there is a matter that must be discussed. Last year, Panem was given a strict order from President Snow himself."

They all thought back to last year. A fourteen-year-old from District 4 had won. She knew where all the vital arteries were in a human body; if she got close enough, she could bleed someone out within seconds.

Right as the ceremony was coming to an end, President Snow took the stand. "Attention Panem. As you know, next year will be the sixty-ninth Hunger Games. And yes, I am very aware that the number can be mistaken for _something else_. However, the Hunger Games are no joke. If I hear that anyone is making fun of these games, there will be punishments." And then he left.

But people did make fun of it. There were jokes of all kinds from the Hunger Games turning into a porno to every contestant forced to be naked. Word travels fast through Panem. Thus, the president got word of these jokes and made a special arrangement for the games.

Back to the present. "Many of you disobeyed this order. As a result, there will be a slight modification in the rules this year."

Many eyes grew wide with fear. Goosebumps started to rise. Several mouthfuls of saliva were swallowed. They all knew that nothing good came from disobeying a direct order from the president. They all stood in dead silence and listened for him to finish.

"Every day - not including today - and a 'day' being described as from midnight to midnight, each of you will have to have sex."

"What!"

Some were outraged. Others shocked speechless. Several were overjoyed. And the small twelve-year-old from District 7 was confused. She didn't know what sex was.

"Now, sex will be defined as having an orgasm that another player has physically caused. Other than that, it's the same as any other year. Last one standing will be crowned the victor. So let the sixty-ninth annual Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

Please review. And if you have a strange name, tell me if I can use it. I suck at name calling.


	2. Weapons and First Blood

And so this story begins. I would just like to say this is the longest chapter I have ever written for any story ever! The old me would have had this as 7 different chapters. Oh well.

* * *

The weapons are just as much a character as any of the tributes, so we'll start with them.

The pentamorte started out as a gardening tool. The handle is similar to brass knuckles. Coming out of the top is a one inch thick circular rod made of steel. Half-way down the rod, four more rods come out perpendicular from the first going up, down, left, and right. About three inches down each of the four rods, they curve forward. The rods continue for six more inches before they come to a pin-point. The result is five spikes in a cross. It's usually used as a dual-weapon with one in each hand.

BBB stands for Bi-Blade Boomerang. Created sometime during the revolt, it is basically just a wooden 'S'. However, once it is thrown, two curved blades extend out of each end. Only the most skilled fighters can use this weapon for many reasons. One: as soon as the BBB leaves your hand, the blades extend out of force. If thrown incorrectly, the blade will slice into your arm. Two: the way you throw it affects the way it spins. Sometimes, it just spins forward and never comes back. Other times, it spins out of control and cuts up the thrower. It takes years to master the spin. Three: catching it. Those are blades spinning as fast as lawnmower blades! It takes hand-eye coordination, extreme focus, and a quick hand to grab it while in motion. Obviously, not many people know how to use this.

The final new weapon is the Capitol arrow heads. Best used with a crossbow, these arrow heads were each designed for a different purpose. One of them is a wedge with two trapezoids taken out of the top. This one was used for slicing off limbs. Another is a cone with small spikes jutting out from the sides. This was usually dipped in poison and was almost impossible to take out without ripping most of the flesh. The last is probably the most diabolical. It is just like a normal arrow head in appearance, but these have remote detonators. Once the arrow penetrates the skin, the shooter can press a button and have the arrow head split in half. Each half turns ninety degrees, digging itself deeper into the victims skin. These arrow heads _never_ come out.

These are the only new weapons being used in the sixty-ninth Hunger Games.

Back to the arena.

Before I give you the life story behind every tribute, some of them have to die.

Districts 4, 5, and 6 were in the water section of the arena. The tributes from 5 and 6 didn't know how to swim. They never had a chance. As the gong sounded, they were left on their little steal plates with no hope of going in the water. All the other Districts ran towards the weapons, except for the District 4's that swam. The floating four looked at each other questioningly. What were they supposed to do? The answer soon came. As the boy from District 6 looked back towards the land, a BBB chopped off the top of his head. The girl from District 5 saw it in time to duck. But the other three weren't so lucky. In the blink of an eye, three dead bodies fell limp in to the once blue, now red, water. The survivor stayed crouched down. She was covered in blood and shivering. She was not prepared to see death that close. Her eyes were pressed together with fear, but the smell still made her vomit the contents of her stomach into the bloody water. She waited there to die. When it didn't come, she opened her eyes. All the tributes had either scattered or died. She was left alone. Well, almost alone. At the edge of the water was a boy with a spear.

Districts 10, 11, and 12 were in the wind section of the arena. Once the gong rang, the tributes from 12 took Haymitch's advice and ran. Unfortunately, they ran right into the wind section. As they neared the sand dune, a gust of wind blew the sand off the dune and engulfed them like a wave. They were buried alive. The other four ran straight into the action. Among them was the fastest runner of all twenty-four of them. He ran towards the cornucopia, grabbed a handful of knives, hit a District 2 in the leg, and ran deep into the forest. He was from District 10. The boy from District 11 made it to the cornucopia before the girls did, just in time to get his right arm cut off with the slicing arrow head. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. The girl from District 11 knew this boy. She picked him up and ran with him into the forest. She wasn't the strongest of the group, but the boy was only one hundred and ten pounds. Plus, she had an adrenaline rush, possibly because she loves him? More on that later. As for the girl from District 10, she tripped and ended up getting a spear through the head.

Districts 7, 8, and 9 were in the fire section of the arena. The girls from 8 and 9 also decided to run away instead of fight. However, they didn't have a giant sand dune of death to stop them. They ran towards the horizon of the desert, never looking back. The rest of them ran in the opposite direction, towards the danger. The boy from District 7 planned to run straight for the trees. He was hit with an arrow in his gut, but didn't die. He simply fell to the ground and assumed someone would finish him off. The other two boys were able grab a pentamorte each. They disappeared into the trees, but not before the one from District 8 got an arrow shot into the back of his leg. He limped away. The little girl from District 7 also tried to run towards the forest, but had her head completely cut off by a sword.

Districts 1, 2, and 3 were in the earth section of the arena. The tributes from District 3 considered themselves lucky as they ran into the forest as fast as they could. The District 1's and 2's would work together with the District 4's, just like every year. The boy from District 2 had his eye on the BBB, but he didn't expect to get a knife in his leg as soon as he did. He fell to the ground and swore while the others left him. That didn't stop him because he quickly got up and limped towards his weapon of choice. He didn't spend his whole life learning how to use the BBB just to die before he got to use it on someone. The girl from District 1 was able to get to the arrows and slice the arm off of a boy that was running towards her. Before she could reload, the girl from his District was carrying him off into the woods. By then, the boy from District 1 had found a spear and launched it at a girl that fell down. It went straight through her head and pinned her dead body to the ground. The District 1 girl reloaded and shot a boy in the gut. The District 2 girl grabbed the BBB and threw it to the District 2 boy that was still a ways back. But she was smart enough to know how _not_ to throw it. The boy caught it and smiled. He looked around and found four tributes in the water that apparently couldn't swim. He threw it right at their heads. The last girl in the line ducked and flew over her head. He wasn't too worried about her. He just killed three people in one throw. He was proud. Maybe a little too proud. As the BBB came back, he timed is catch wrong and got a cut across the back of his right hand. The District 2 girl picked up a sword in time to decapitate the little girl trying to run past her. Once the District 4's got to the other careers, almost everyone else was gone. They gathered up as many weapons they could carry and started for the trees. One of them asked about the boy on the ground. They decided to leave him.

Once the boy heard their conversation, he waited for them to leave before getting up. The arrow was still sticking out of him and he didn't dare try to pull it out. He grabbed a spear that was in the head of a girl near-by. He went to the water to wash his wound. That's when he saw the girl out on the water. She opened her eyes. He remembered the new rule and decided to make an alliance.

* * *

Let's recap

1 - both alive (careers)

2 - both alive (careers)

3 - both alive (in forest)

4 - both alive (careers)

5 - boy dead (BBB), girl alive (cornucopia area)

6 - both dead (BBB)

7 - boy alive (cornucopia area), girl dead (decapitated)

8 - both alive (boy in forest, girl in desert)

9 - both alive (boy in forest, girl in desert)

10 - boy alive (in forest), girl dead (spear through head)

11 - both alive (in forest)

12 - both dead (buried alive)

Which leaves 17 out of 24 left alive. Reviews please. Tell me which group I should go in depth with first. And remember the thing about the names.


	3. The Careers

For Rene` and any one else that "doesn't get it," 69 is a sexual position where the two partners put the others' genitals in their mouths.

You all wanted the two at the starting place to begin this story with. Sorry, but someone else was more important.

Disclaimer: All names used in this story are 'made up'. Any likenesses to real people are completely coincidental.

* * *

I looked at the boy on the ground. He had an arrow lodged in his stomach. He was still alive, and that could end up being a problem later.

"Hey guys" I called to the others before they went into the forest. "What about him?"

"Don't you dare touch him," one of the girls said. "He's gonna die from that soon, and when he does, it'll be my kill. I say we let him suffer for a little longer. Give the audience something to watch."

The all turned back to the woods. I took one last look at him and then ran to catch up with the other Careers.

My name is Dante. I am seventeen. I am from District 1. I am a Career. My weapon of choice: a spear. And because of the new rule, I'll also say that I am a virgin.

As I followed the others (not really sure where we we're going) I thought over the new rule. I looked at the girls. I was going to have to have sex with one of them. Ha. I say 'have to' like it's a bad thing. But, thinking about it more, maybe it is.

Good news: I am going to lose my virginity. Bad news: I'm going to lose my virginity while the entire world watches, including my family. Great. Also, if I somehow forget to have sex one day, they're gonna...well, they didn't really say what they'd do. They just said it was a rule. What happens when you break the rules? I don't think the Hunger Games have any rules to be broken. My guess would be death, but they probably have something much worse in mind.

I walked with my spear at the ready. I was very paranoid. A spear isn't really a weapon you can afford to miss your target. Shoot, miss, it's gone. Shoot, impale, but they still attack you. Shoot, kill, now you gotta get it out of the dead carcass. Altogether, not a good weapon to be an expert at.

We we're walking for a couple hours (I think) when we heard the cannon. We all stopped to listen. Seven. That's it? That can't be good. The beginning has never had less than ten people killed. If the Gamemakers start to think things are getting boring... I don't wanna think about it.

"This seems like a good place to stop," the guy in front said. "We should get to know each other so we can decide who will be the last person standing." He laughed a deep, scary laugh. I gulped.

"Sounds good," a girl said before sitting down. "My feet are _killing_ me!"

"Be glad it's your feet and not another Tribute," the guy in front responded.

We all sat down except for the guy in front. He said someone needed to keep a look out.

"Alright," he said. "Let's introduce ourselves. We'll start with District 1 and go up."

Great.

"That would be me," I said. Everyone stared at me. Five killing machines. Five killing machines of which I would have sex with one of them. That did not help my nerves.

"Well, I'm from District 1-"

"No shit," the guy in front said.

I cleared my throat and started again. "I'm Dante. I'm seventeen. And I use a spear."

"Yeah, cause that works so well," that guy said again.

"Will you leave him alone," one of the girl's said. "It's my turn. I'm also from District 1. My name is Liz. I'm eighteen and I can shoot arrows."

"Oh my God! You're bleeding!"

We all turned to the boy on the ground that was shaking. He had a knife wound in his leg and a cut across the back of his hand. He must of ripped up his shirt and tied it around them.

"I'm...fine," he said in a whisper.

The girl sitting next to him (who was the one that screamed) examined his leg. "It looks alright. You just need some new bandages." I think we were all unprepared for what happened next.

She then took her shirt off and tied it around the boy's leg wound. I realized this was the first time I had ever seen boobs in real life. And they were _amazing_!

Once she finished...wait...what was she doing? Anyway, she turned to see all of us staring at her with our jaws on the ground.

She rolled her eyes. "Look, we're gonna have to have a fuckin' orgy tomorrow, so you might as well get used to this." She turned back to the boy. "Uh-oh. He passed out."

"Maybe you shouldn't have flashed him," the front guy said. I had the feeling that he was gonna kill us in our sleep.

"Since he's passed out," the girl started again. "I'll introduce myself. My name is Tanaye. I'm fifteen and I can survive for weeks with just a sword."

"Those things are way too big for you to be fifteen," front guy said again.

She smiled. "Thank you."

It's kind of hard to top a performance like her's, so everything afterwards was pretty straightforward. The front guy is from District 4. His name is Tobe, he's eighteen, and uses knifes. The girl from District 4 is named Renee, fourteen years old, and she says she can hide.

"Hide?" Tobe screamed. "What the fuck is that good for?"

"It can come in handy." She was very quiet. She seems like the type of person that would hide from her problems.

"You know what else comes in handy? A BBB leveling the entire forest."

"We don't have to worry about that," Tanaye said. "Poe has the BBB, and he's an ace with it."

"Poe?" Tobe said.

"The boy who passed out. I guess we never introduced him."

"I was busy being introduced to two others."

After more arguing, it got dark. We decided to take shifts staying awake and (lucky me!) I got to be first. The gave me a spear and they all fell asleep instantly.

I didn't realize how tired I was. It was so dark out that I didn't know if my eyes were open or closed. I couldn't make out anything. I tried to look past the trees in front of me. Nothing. We are as protected with me sleeping as with me guarding. I gripped my spear tighter. I had to be ready, no matter how tired I was.

All of a sudden, something touched my hand. Word of advice: jumping and dropping your weapon is not a good defense strategy.

A hand covered my mouth. "Shhh." It was Tanaye. "You'll wake the others."

She moved her hand away. "What are you-"

"Shhh." She crawled into my lap and kissed me. Well, this is a pleasant surprise.

She moved back and I looked at her breasts (she was still topless).

"Oh, just grab them." She took my hands and placed them on her breasts. She moaned.

This is awesome! This can't be happening. Wait. Oh no.

The cannon blast woke me up. Someone died, but who. I looked around just in time to see someone slice the neck of one of my allies.

* * *

You thought it was real, admit it. Now, you all demanded it, so you better review, or I won't think anyone wants me to continue.


	4. Blood and Tears

Let me first apologize for taking so long. Then let me apologize for this chapter in general. You'll see. But I'll recap what happened to help for the time gap. The Careers went off and got acquainted (I guess you could say). Dante had a dream that he was getting laid and was woken up by the cannon of death. And once he was awake, he saw someone kill one of the other careers (implying that two people died, if you didn't catch that). But this chapter has nothing to do with that. This is the story of the District 11's. So yeah, read it and stuff.

* * *

I didn't sleep at all that night. I didn't even try. I just stared at him. I was able to stop the bleeding, but was it soon enough? I checked his pulse every half a minute. The slightest noise made me jump. We couldn't defend ourselves right now. We were sitting ducks. At one point in the night, the death cannon fired. I breathing hitched and checked his pulse again. I sighed, but it came out more like a sob. It fired again almost immediately and my breathing stopped again. Luckily, it wasn't him.

The sun was just coming up over the horizon when I saw his eyes open.

"Oh, thank God," I said as I wrapped my arms around him, carefully avoiding his right side.

"Hey, what happened?" His voice was hoarse. I didn't know if it was from waking up or from the blood lose.

"You almost died." I didn't realize I was crying.

"What do you mean?"

I couldn't speak anymore. I slowly rubbed my fingers across his gauze where his arm used to be. He hissed. The arrow had cut right at his shoulder. I ran as far as I could carrying him. It was a good thing I found a backpack with some gauze in it. I didn't know how to use it, but eventually, it stopped bleeding. It occurred to me that I was still covered in his blood.

"I remember," he said in a low voice. "It was so fast. I just ran and then...I was here." He looked down at me with a smile. "And you saved me."

I blushed. "Well, I-" He cut me off with a kiss.

My eyes grew wide. To say I was surprised is an understatement.

All too quickly, he pulled back. We just stared at each other. I don't know how long it was until he spoke again.

"Umm... Where did you find the gauze?"

I blinked twice and just pointed to behind a tree where I found the backpack.

"Huh. This is different. I was wondering why there was only weapons at the cornucopia. They must have scattered food and stuff all throughout the arena."

I didn't pay attention to anything he said.

He turned back to me. "Umm... Could you get up for a second? I don't know when you wrapped my arm, but the gauze probably needs to be replaced."

I stared blankly for a few seconds before quickly standing up. "Sorry." I stepped back and watched him get up. I probably should have helped or something, but I was still in shock. He walked over to the backpack holding onto his arm. Well, where his arm used to be. He sat back down and started looking through the bag. After a while, he turned and smiled at me. "Can you give me a hand?"

"Uhh...yeah." Man, am I out of it.

I knelled down next to him and pulled the gauze from the bag. When I went to give it to him, he was taking off his first thing of gauze. I turned my head. I couldn't see that again. I was in hysterics when I had to bandage him up the first time. I started to cry just thinking about it again.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

I sniffled and nodded. "It's just...your arm..."

He took the gauze from me. "It's alright. Just look away until I've got it wrapped, okay?"

I nodded.

"So, I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves. My name's Mel."

"I'm Sannabella."

"Interesting name. Does it mean anything?"

"Yeah. My mother's ancestors were from Sweden and my father's were from Italy. 'Sanna' comes from the Swedish 'sann' meaning 'true,' and 'Bella' is..."

"Italian for beautiful. So your name means 'true beauty.' I like it."

I blushed.

"Well, that should do for now. You can turn around."

I did. His arm stump was wrapped up much better than before. Then again, I had no idea what I was doing and it was dark out. He was back looking in the bag. He was having trouble with just his left hand. He obviously felt awkward.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted to see what we got. It won't last us long." He turned to me. "We'll need food, fire, and weapons. I'll go look for more supplies. You stay here and collect some fire wood. Alright?"

I nodded, although I didn't wanna be apart from him for a second.

He stood up and stumbled slightly. It was the first time since he woke up that I worried about how much blood he lost. It wouldn't be the last.

He turned away slightly and stopped. He put his good hand in his pocket. He was thinking about something. I don't know how long he waited, but he finally spoke. "And, uh...when I come back we should...um..." He trailed off.

"We should what?"

"Well...uh, have a talk about...the new rule."

That's all he said. I waited for him to explain what he meant, but he didn't. With all the bloody horror that went on, I completely forgot about 'the new rule.' When it finally did dawn on me, I blushed seven shades of red. I was glad he was looking away. All I said was "Oh...yeah..." I looked down at my hands. I didn't know what else to do.

After a few more awkward silence filled moments, he limped off without saying another word. I sat there looking at my hands.

Once I lost interest in my hands, I got up and started to gather some branches. All the while, only one thing was on my mind. 'The new rule.' I'm a virgin, so I have no idea what's gonna happen. I've heard stories that there can be a stabbing pain or even blood. I cringed. And what would 'it' even be like? Would he actually show some emotions about it, or will he just do 'it' so he doesn't break the rule. I ended up only getting a couple twigs before sitting down against a tree to think some more.

I thought seeing Mel all bloody and dying would be the worst experience of my life. I was horribly, horribly wrong.

My eyes fluttered opened. Oh crap, I fell asleep! My head ended up on the ground somehow, so I tried to push myself up. I was pushed back down. A knife came down right next to my face. My eyes grew wider. I was freaking out.

A voice that can only be described as the voice of death spoke into my ear. "Listen. Here's the deal. You help me with this new rule, and I don't kill you. You're gonna shut up, and stay perfectly still. Got it?"

That's when the tears started.

I closed my eyes and tried to prepare for what was going to happen, but I couldn't. He must have taken my pants off when I was sleeping. Because, all of sudden, it felt like I was shot right between my legs. There was so much pain that I didn't feel anything at first. When it did hit me, I had to bite my cheek to keep from screaming. A puddle started to form on the ground from my tears.

This can't be happening.

I'm not an expert on sex, but I'm pretty sure this isn't right. It felt like someone was using sandpaper on the inside of my...well, you know. I felt something warm, and I thought that meant it was over. I was wrong. I had started bleeding. I mean _really_ bleeding. I could feel the blood dripping out of me. It made a sickening squishing sound every time he entered me. There was nothing I could do about it.

This can't be happening.

I was biting my cheek so hard that it was bleeding too. It was so bad that I had to spit some out. It fell into the pool of tears. Blood and tears. It seemed to summarize everything right now. The taste of blood added to all the horrible senses. The silent tears falling to the ground. The physical and emotional pain. And the dead silence that is only interrupted by the _squish_, _squish_, _squish_...

This can't be happening.

I don't know how long it went on for. It didn't matter. It could have been ten minutes or ten hours; I knew it was gonna haunt me the rest of my life, so how long it lasted now was only the beginning of the pain. I was bleeding so much that I didn't even noticed when he was finished. He didn't make any sound. He just stopped, waited a couple seconds, and then pulled out and walked away. I just laid there.

This can't be happening.

I kept closing my eyes, hoping that when I open then this will all have been a dream. I'd still be sitting up against the tree. Mel would be back with food and water and he'd kiss me and tell me he loved me and we'd make love and everything would be okay. But every time I opened my eyes, it was the same thing. Just my blood and tears.

I started crying harder. Now that I was alone, I screamed. I didn't care if anyone found me. I wanted to die. I balled my eyes out for at least five minutes before I decided to go look for Mel. I don't know if I actually decided anything, but I started crawling in the direction that Mel went. I didn't want to stand up. I didn't want to make any injuries I may have had any worse.

So I crawled. I was still crying, but not as bad as before. Every few seconds I'd call his name. At one point, I made the mistake of looking behind me. I left a trail of blood. I picked up my pace.

I don't know how far I went or how long it took, but I saw him. He was sitting against a tree asleep. Just like I was when...

I rushed up to him and put my head on his shoulder. "Mel, Mel, Mel, Mel, Mel..." I was cry-speaking his name trying to wake him up. Meanwhile, his shirt was already soaked with my tears. I didn't even know it was possible to have that many tears. "Mel, wake up. Please, please, please wake up." I just kept crying into his shoulder.

Then I heard the cannon.

My heart sank. I slowly lifted my head. "Me-e-el?" No response. I put my hand on his neck. It was shaking horribly. There was nothing. No beating. No pulse. No life. My head fell back on his shoulder. "Please Mel, don't leave me. Not now." That was the last coherent thing I said. The rest was just a mix blubbering and screaming.

I stayed there until the UFO things came to take his lifeless body away, and then for several hours after, crying. It was dark again when I passed out.

* * *

Now you know why I wasn't eager to write this chapter. I hope you can forgive me. This had to happen. And this time I'll try to post the next chapter in less then half a year.


	5. In The Desert, In the Water

Not only is this a short chapter, it's also two chapters in one! It's kinda a filler though. Just a quick intro to two more groups, then I think we get into some action (I have a story map written out, but I'm too lazy to get it). So just to be clear, the first part is about District 8 and 9 girls who ran into the desert. The second part is about the group who stayed near the cornucopia.

* * *

I ran.

That's all that was going through my mind. That was my plan ever since they pulled my name on that horrible day. I was gonna run away. Far away from the killing. Far away from the danger. Far away from the Hunger Games.

I didn't dare look back. I just stared at the sand in front of me, to the side of me, and all around me. It didn't even look like I was moving. There was just sand as far as the eye could see. Like one of those dreams where you're running, but you're not going anywhere. It just freaked me out even more.

I don't know how long I ran before stopping. I soon realized that running was probably the worst thing I could have done, cause now I'm deep into a desert with no food and water. I bent over and spit on the ground. I was slightly hyperventilating. For a second, I thought I was gonna die. That's when I heard her voice.

"Finally! I thought you were just gonna run til the game ended."

I turned around. I tried to ask who she was, but nothing came out.

"Wow. You look really worn out. You probably should've ran more before coming here. It helps in every situation."

She was right next to me now. I continued to wheeze.

"Here. Let me introduce myself." She held out her hand. "I'm Oriel. I'm from District 8."

I grabbed her hand and shook it. "I'm...Liana." I was till out of breath. Damn, maybe I should've practiced running more. I mean, this was my plan all along.

She helped me up. "You know, running into a desert with no water was probably not a good idea."

"Yeah...I figured...that out."

She laughed. "Well, if you think you can walk, we better get going." She started walking away.

I gave her a puzzling look. "Where are you going?"

She turned around. "Didn't you see the field? There's a whole section of water to the right."

"But what if it's salt water?"

"Well, there sure ain't any water out here, so we'll just have to find out." She turned back and started walking again. I had no choice but to follow her.

* * *

I just stared at her. She looked so scared, so sad. She must have thought I was gonna kill her. I quickly threw down the spear and put up my hands. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She continued to stare. She finally spoke up. "I can't swim."

I dove into the water. The arrow in my stomach stung, but I worked past it. I came up right next to her little platform thing. "Get on my back."

She was reluctant at first, but she got on. Her arms wrapped around my neck, nearly chocking me. You may not know, but it is extremely hard to swim with a person on your back and an arrow in your gut. I did it though.

I got her to shore and climbed up after her. She was staring at the arrow.

"Are you hurt?"

I shook my head. "It's not that bad. I don't think it did any major damage. I'm scared to take it out though."

"It's probably best to wrap it up as is. There's no way to pull the head out since it didn't go all the way through."

"Wrap it up with what?"

"Your shirt, I guess."

I carefully removed my shirt. She had her back turned. I snapped off the end of the arrow. It stung a little, but I knew it was about to feel a lot worse. I ripped off a strip of cloth and wrapped it around my midsection. It pushed the little stump left farther into my stomach, but I needed to stop the bleeding. I tied it tight and groaned. It hurt like hell.

The girl turned around. "Are you okay?"

I nodded while holding the cloth. I honestly wasn't.

She held out her hand. "I'm Lily, by the way."

I slowly shook her hand. "Izzy."

"Maybe you should lay down or something."

I nodded and fell over on my back. She leaned over me. "I'm gonna go search for food and supplies. You stay here and try not to get killed, okay?"

Then she was gone. That's when I fell asleep.

* * *

I don't really know how'd you review this, so I'm gonna ask you a question. Who do you think is gonna win?


	6. District 3 Breeds Bitches

I'm back! :D Sorry guys. Been a little depressed for a while. Hopefully writing will make me happy again :) But I've also decided to give up fanfiction for good :( I will finish this story and I think one other of my stories but that's it. I wanna work on novels :D So anyway, here's my next chapter. The map I had planned out for this story was slightly messed up so it took a little longer to write than I intended. The next chapters may not come for a while either. But it won't be a year long wait I promise :P This chapter is the District 3's. Please skim the past chapters to get caught up if you have to :)

* * *

The gong sounded. I took one look to my left where my fellow District 3 fighter was standing and we locked eyes for just a second. And just a second after that, we both turned towards the trees and ran like hell. After several moments of running, I felt something on my hand and instinctively pulled it back. I looked down and saw another hand next to mine. Guess he doesn't want us to get separated. Either that or he's in a big hurry to enact the new rule. I took his hand regardless. Districts gotta stay together I guess.

After a while, I felt tired. I knew I couldn't stop running though. Trained killers were behind me who were better than me in every way possible. However, I wasn't the one who stopped.

He sighed. "You're slowing down. I can't run with you slowing me down. We'll stop here for now."

I already hated him.

"Fine" I huffed. "I'm gonna go look for food."

"Like hell you are. You stay here. _I'll_ find the food."

I was just about ready to kill him. "Fine." I sat down on the ground and crossed my arms. He started walking away. "Don't get yourself killed. I'm gonna need your cock for later."

"Ha! Lucky you. I wouldn't let you use my cock if my life didn't depend on it."

Swear to God, I saw red for a few seconds. He's lucky he went for food or he would be one dead motherfucker right about now. I waited until he was out of sight before I stood up and started to look for food myself. He has not right to tell me what I can and can't do.

My name is Ariel and I'm from District 3. And yes, I know, I am a huge bitch. I've tried to change but after a while I just didn't see any point in it. When you're full of hate, it's hard not to be a bitch. I was the only one in my family who didn't cry when I was dragged off to this hellhole. Nothing really bothers me anymore.

Except, of course, for cocky assholes like this one. I've seen him around 3 a couple of times, always with a new girl each time. Figures I'd have to put up with someone like him in here. Karma's a bitch.

It took me all of five minutes to find a knapsack full of supplies hidden under a pile of leaves. I smirked to myself knowing that that dick probably hasn't found shit yet. I opened the bag to find a party size bag of chips. Jackpot! I sat down by the nearest tree and just dug into them. After I ate half the bag, I checked to see if there was any other food. A few granola bars, water bottles, and some cookies. Not much, but more than nothing. I rolled the chips up and put them back in the bag. I was just about to look at everything else in the bag when I heard a noise.

I tensed up as my head jerked towards the sound.

"Did I scare you?" he said with a smirk. I glared at him.

"Well, did you find food 'Mister Man'?"

His smirk turned upside down. "No. Looks like you did though."

I held up the bag. "Jealous?"

He grabbed it out of my hands and sat down across from me. "What's in it?" Before I could answer, he dumped everything out onto the ground. The food I mentioned fell out along with two knives, a blanket, and a disposable lighter. Some help this is.

"Well…at least we can have a fire now," I said optimistically.

He grunted and threw the bag on the ground. "This is all shit! I'm gonna go look for better weapons." He grabbed the three granola bars and started off again. "Oh wait." He turned back to face me. "My name is Logan by the way," he said with that cocky smile before heading back into the woods. I've fucked some pretty horrible things in my lifetime, but he is definitely gonna be the worst.

* * *

The way the story is planned out so far is lots of boring intro chapters followed by lots of sex scene chapters . I'll try to mix them up a bit, but I'm sure you guys won't mind ;) lol


	7. New Friends

I'm back :) I know this is very long overdue, but I finally got the motivation to write again. And hopefully I'll have this story done by the end of the summer, but let's not get ahead of ourselves :P I recommend a look back at the other chapters just to remind you of what's happening. Please enjoy!

* * *

"I'm not gonna touch her. _You_ touch her."

"I'm not gonna touch her!"

"Well we can't just let her die!"

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned when they were assaulted by the bright light.

"Hello?" one of the voices said. "How are you feeling?"

I let my eyes adjust and saw two guys sitting on either side of me. "Wh-who are you?"

"That's not important," the other said. "You need severe medical attention." He lifted up a small container. "A sponsor already sent out some cream for uh…you know…"

I sat up straight and looked around. One of the boys had a decent sized bag while the other had the silver cup of cream. A blanket was placed over my lower body and any clothing beneath my waist had been discarded next to me. I fully woke up and slapped the one on the left. "You perverts took my clothes?!"

"No, no, no!" they both said at the same time. The right guy spoke up. "I'm not sure what happened or what you remember, but as weird as it seems, we seriously need to get this cream on you stat."

I tried remembering the last thing that happened to me. I began to shake.

"Oh fuck," the left guy said. "Look what you did!"

"It's not my fault! She needs this stuff soon or she could get an infection or something."

Left guy wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his shoulders. This went on for several minutes; only the sound of my whines in the air. Once I felt a little better, I stopped and sat back up. I whispered a thank you.

"Look," right guy said. "We only wanna help you. We can help keep you safe and be here if you wanna talk or just be a shoulder to cry on." He seemed sincere. They both did. I have never felt safer in my life.

I wiped my nose on my arm. "Okay," I said smiling. "I can get past this. I guess I need that cream first don't I?"

Right guy chuckled a little. "Yeah. Umm…do you wanna do it or should we?" he said while blushing.

I laughed. "You can do it. It's fine."

"Alright." He took the blanket off and they both stared at my crotch. I was regretting this decision. A look of confusion quickly appeared on both their faces.

"Umm…" I started. "You guys have seen a girl naked before right?"

They both looked at each other. "Well…" the right guy started.

"We're gay."

'Yeah, that."

I started laughing again. I felt a lot more comfortable. "That's awesome!"

They laughed with me. "That's not the reaction I usually get," right guy said.

I grabbed the container from him. "I think it would be a better idea if I do it." They both agreed. I began to assess the damage. Not as bad as I thought it would be. It just bled a lot. "So what are your names?"

Left guy spoke first. "My name is Ricky. His name is Matthew. I have been openly gay for years but Matthew got to come out of the closet on live T-"

"MOTHERFUCKER!" You'd think the cream would be cool. Dead wrong. It burned and stung at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Matthew asked. I sat back up against the tree with my eyes closed, fists closed, and teeth clenched.

"Holy fuck this hurts!" I screamed loudly. If that cream wasn't supposed to be used like that, I'm gonna be super pissed.

"It looks like you got all the important stuff," Ricky said. "Now we just have to wait for…"

"That's easy for you to say!"

"Just calm down," Matthew told me. "I don't think it'll last much longer."

And he was right. The pain quickly died to down to bearable. I relaxed and took some deep breaths. "Well that fucking sucked."

Ricky rubbed my shoulder. "Are you gonna be okay?"

I sighed. "Yeah. This should help. I may even be able to walk by tomorrow." Just then, my stomach let out a growl. "Oh. I guess I haven't eaten anything in two days."

In a split second, Ricky was digging through his bag and pulling out a granola bar. I snatched it from him and quickly devoured it. My stomach was pleased.

Matthew then handed me a card. 'What's this?"

"It came with the cream. We didn't read it cause we thought it might have been personal."

I opened it up and read the short letter:

"Dear Sannabella,

Due to recent events and complications, you are hereby exempt from having to participate in the new rule. We are sorry for any inconveniences.

-The Gamemakers"

"Well I guess that's a plus," I said sarcastically

"What does it say?" Ricky asked.

"It says I don't need to have sex daily anymore."

"I sure as hell hope not! That would be total bullshit!" He turned towards Matthew. "However, we have not met our quota for today yet."

Matthew sighed.

"What? You know you love it."

"I do. I'm just not too excited about the fact that everyone I know will be watching me."

"Well it's either that or death so…"

Matthew groaned. "We better get this over with then."

"You should really work on your foreplay."

They stood up and started walking towards the forest. I immediately felt vulnerable and began to get anxious. "Wait!" I shouted. They both stopped and turned around. "Are you guys just gonna leave me here?" I could feel my hands start to shake.

They looked at each other before Ricky spoke. "I guess we could just…do it here. What do ya say Matthew?"

"Fine by me. It's up to her really." They both turned to me. I blushed.

"Well I…I guess I…I don't mind…" I stared at my lap.

"Great!" Ricky said. "Then let's get started." I heard a zip and blushed harder. I continued to stare at my lap while a chorus of slurps and moans played in the background. It wasn't long before my curiosity got the best of me and I glanced up. Ricky was very enthusiastically going at Matthew's um… you know. I felt bad for peeking and looked back at my lap.

Once they were done meeting their quota, they zipped up and sat back in front of me.

I continued to blush. "Um, Matthew? You have-uh-something on your-uh-lip." He quickly wiped it away, also blushing.

Ricky laughed at us. "You two get embarrassed way too easily. And Matthew, with a dick like that, you've got nothing to be embarrassed about." Matthew got bright red and looked away, but I could him smirking a little.

We continued to talk for a few hours. They said they would stay with me until I was well enough to walk again. It was very calming and it made me momentarily forget about everything I've been through in the past few days.

Until we heard the rustling right next to us.


End file.
